


like sunrise, on the backs of your thighs

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Body Image, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, fat positivity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "How long will we make it if I quit my job," Kyungsoo asks into a pillow."How long willyoumake it if you don't?"
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	like sunrise, on the backs of your thighs

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think there are any domestic chubby exo fics out there? especially none that go beyond fetishism or a thin character making a chubby character (allegedly) feel better about their body by having sex with them, or weight loss/ed fic. so here's an attempt at a xiusoo that's just slice of life, xiusoo being mostly comfortable with their bodies and addresses fat liberation a little bit.  
i'm not comfortable writing fat characters (yet) and i don't want to misrepresent fat people so please bear with me for now, thanks!!  
i plan to write a bunch of short chapters, content notes will be available for each chapter.
> 
> **please do not interact with this fic if you're a fetishist.** this is by a chubby person for other chubby people!
> 
> fic title borrowed from janelle monáe's _don't judge me_

"How long will we make it if I quit my job," Kyungsoo asks into a pillow.

Minseok closes his book, sets it on the moving box he still hasn't unpacked and uses as a nightstand. By now, he's not even sure what's in there anymore; it'll make a nice time capsule in a while, he decided. "How long will _you_ make it if you don't?"

Kyungsoo just sighs into the pillow so Minseok finds his nape, strokes and presses his fingers into it until he sighs again, contentedly this time.

"It's unnerving," Kyungsoo says after a while, turning his head to face Minseok. He has a few pillow creases streaking across his cheek that make Minseok want to gently bite it to distract him. "I feel like I should be prepared, but I never am, and that makes it worse."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Minseok asks. He knows exactly what Kyungsoo is referring to. The only way Minseok manages to escape the diet, bad foods and bad bodies talk at work is by leaving the building during lunch break—but Kyungsoo doesn't have the questionable luxury of a workforce so big no one comments when he goes missing during breaks.

Their cat hops onto the bed then, climbing over Kyungsoo hesitantly until it decides to curl up right next to Kyungsoo's face.

"You tiny beast," Kyungsoo tells it, poking it softly, letting it sniff, then lick his fingers. "And thanks but I'm going to bed, I think."

Minseok settles back into his pillow and picks up his book, only half-listening to Kyungsoo serenading the cat while he's returning the favour and kneads its entire body. He only realises he fell asleep when Kyungsoo's standing next to his bed, removing Minseok's glasses and the book as he hums a lullaby under his breath.

"Is that the canned food breath song?" Minseok asks sleepily, letting himself be tucked in.

"I added another verse," Kyungsoo says and uncovers Minseok's feet. "Good?"

"Almost perfect," Minseok says. "Only missing a kiss now."

Kyungsoo gives him two before he turns the light off, then a third he claims was for the cat before he leaves for his own room. Minseok's going to keep that one to himself, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading; i hope this was enjoyable!!  
i have several more chapters planned but if anyone wants to leave a general audiences chub-related prompt, like a topic i should cover, feel free to do so in the comments.


End file.
